


Wings

by Tassos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traced moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

He traces the outline of a bird with his fingers, skimming lightly over another's smooth skin. Bones shifts, grumbles. He stretches wings under shoulder blades, feather light. Tail feathers a broad sweep down over another's lower back with his palm. Bones strong, sleek. He taps out the beak, the head. Plants a kiss on another's shoulders for each eye. Bones twists, murmurs. "What're you doing?"

He rubs the image smooth from his mind's eye. Wraps Bones close and kisses his hair. "Shh, go back to sleep." Bones settles, warm. He breathes deep and happy. Fingers roam along another's arms, seeing.


End file.
